pokecalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4
Misty and the group return to the city and take the rescued people and their pokemon to be treated. Vergil and Cole help in the infirmary, as Nurse Joy is short on hands, and Misty goes to question the people from the group. Nurse Joy says they need rest, but Misty says they don't have the time. The woman is still too shocked to talk, but after pressuring her, she says her name is Alicia, and she used to go on picknicks on that route with her girlfriend Caitlyn since they were kids. She says sme cursed pokemon appeared, but she thought their persians would be able to protect them, as they did numerous times before. However, this time it was different. Both their Persians and Caitlyn were killed by their pokemon and she only survived because she ran. She said she felt guilty, but Misty told her that there was nothing she could do. Then she said she needed her to focus, and tell her everything she saw. Alicia cried, and misty told her that she hates to pressure her, but what she saw could be the key to protecting everyone in the town. If she doesn't, everyone may die. The girl said that it all began when a giant vortex opened over the power plant, and despite she knew how dangerous cursed pokemon are, who doesn't, she insisted they go check out the scene while Caitlyn wanted them to leave. A while later, a cry was heard from within the power plant, and that's when the cursed pokemon appeared. After Caitlyn was killed, her persian focused on the cursed voltorbs, the astest of the bunch, giving her a chance to run. After her persian was killed too by an Electrabuzz, she made a run for it and luckily she found a hiker who took her with him. A while later, Misty talks to Bill's grandfather and tells him about the dark rift Alicia told him that appeared over the power plant. The old man told her that Bill talked to Professor Oak the day before, and they said that 15 years ago, when the first rift opened, many pokemon succumbed to the darkness. It is known that then, Moltres succumbed to the darkness too, and Cinnabar island was reduced to rubble in only hours. Professor Oak told Bill that if one legendary bird under the effect of the curse made the world as dangerous as it was, there is no telling what would happen if two out of three birds fall under the darkness. Cinnabar island was the first to fall, Misty said, which means that likely, the first thing Zapdos will do if it is cursed is to attack an adjacent town, either cerulean or lavender. A while later, Vergil talks to Misty. She tells him that they are evacuating the town, and he needs to pack up their stuff. They are going to Pewter, as their forces combined to Brock's might give them a fighting chance, should Zapdos be cursed. They leave first thing in the morning. Vergil protests, saying they should stay where they are, but Misty says that in worst case, they are dead if they stay. She also says the world has changed, and she feels tht something bad is happening. Right after the sun falls, the sunset is drawn black and purple. A strong howl is heard coming from the power plant, and upon hearing it, Misty shouts for her guards to man their posts. Vergil goes to her, and she tells him to take Cole and go inspect the caravan preparing t go to Pewter. Cole goes there, and sees one of Misty's men, Floyd, who tells him that things are not nearly ready. That moment, a huge flock of murkrows attack the city, tearing through tents, attacking with shadows at buildings and people. Trainers all over the city attack the rampaging pokemon, as Floyd takes out his Xatu and shields Vergil and Cole, taking them under a shelter. A few minutes later, among her raging and attacking pokemon, Misty appears looking for Vergil. When she sees he is safe, she commands her pokemon to attack even harder, as the cursed dark pokemon fall on the ground one after another. When the flock is thinned out, she commands the people at the caravan to get moving right away, as she notices raging thunders beginning to appear on the horizon. Vergil asks he what is going on, as he notices a few bodies here and there, and people trying to see if they are alive or not. Misty tells him he should go with the caravan and take care of Cole. Vergil says he won't leave without her, but she tells him there are a lot of things going down right now, and he needs to listen to her. She will go after them, once she has ensured nothing will follow them. Vergil tears up, hugs her and makes her promise she will come to pewter too, and not abandon him like his father did. Misty says she would do anything for him, and she is nothing like his father. They hug, and Vergil resumes preparing the caravan for departure. Chapter 4 Misty's point of view: The people coming from the east are finally safe inside the city. Some of them I know, locals or living in the suburbs. Others I guess are hikers and picknickers, two trending activities in our place. One of the men who walked in I know, his name is Raegan, not sure about his last name though. Regardless, I shouldn't waste any more time and ask him right away about what happened. "Mr Reagan if I remember correctly, right?", I ask. "Ah, yes, um, Gym leader Misty, I... I am surprised you remember me, actually. It.. it has been over a year since I challenged your gym", the man blushes. "I learn something from every battle, of course i remember most people who challenge me", I say with a smile. Truth is, I don't really remember him but he sounded happy that I did, so why spoil it for him. Seems like I did things worse though, the man's face is red like a charmander. And honestly, who calls someone gym leader misty? "Well, had I known that, maybe I wouldn't have given up trying to become a trainer", the man says. "Really nice words there" "I guess that answers the question about how our battle went", I think to myself. "So, anyway, I would like to ask about what happened", I ask, politely avoiding any more pointless conversation. "Right, yes. Ok, I had gone for a hike, I recently started working out you see", he adds as he fixes his glasses on his face, "and I saw that girl right there running towards me. She is a little injured, so I had to carry her for a while. Her name is Alicia, but she is too shocked to say anything. On our way here, we found more people and warned them. Eventually, this big group formed, some cursed pokemon caught up early and injured a few more, so we ended up moving slower. You know the rest, we made it here, the cursed pokemon caught up just as we reached the city, and had it not been for you, many more would be injured or dead. Thank you Gym leader", he concluded. "Just call me Misty", I politely reply. Calling me titles as if I am some royalty makes me uneasy. I take a look at the girl, as she is taken to the infirmary. Her wounds seem minor, but she is clearly in shock. Definitely lost some pokemon there, no one goes there without some, and she doesn't carry any pokemon on her from what I see. I should go talk to her immediately. Cole's point of view: What a tiring day. And something tells me it isn't over yet. There is definitely something clearly wrong in the power plant. And the horrors I saw. Adventure is nothing like what I imagined. It's not heroes fighting cursed pokemon and saving innocents. It's bloody. It's dirty. It makes you anxious, worried, sad, helpless. You don't always save the innocents. Soemtimes they die, like Bill. And then you feel guilty. I feel guilty. Because today I was childish. I forced mom to take us with her, and we slowed her down. Maybe if it wasn't for us, she would have been there in time. But this is it. From this day forward, I will become a man. Suddenly, the house door rings. I gently put down the egg I found, and go to answer it. "At least something good happened today", I thought as I gently put it down. To be honest, I pictured having my first pokemon in a different way. But I will be patient. Behind the door stands the old man we saved to day, Bill's grandfather. I open the door and see his tired face, eyes red swollen from crying, but filled with a kindness that no tear can wipe. "Hello son", the man greets. "Is your mother here?", he asks kindly. To be honest I am a little shocked to see him here. After all if it weren't for me, his grandson could be still alive. "She is not here", I finally let out. "She must be at the hospital, helping out. She told me though to stay here, she won't be long I think. Please come in, take a sit and wait for her. Will you have something? I am sure there are some pancakes left from the morning". "Ah, no my sweet child, thank you", the man politely replies as he enters the house and takes a sit on the sofa. "Thank yu for saving me today", he adds. "And for giving my grandson a proper burial. You and your friend risked your lives for that, and I am most grateful to you" "Don't be", I interrupt him. I don't deserve his gratitude. "Bill's death", I finally say, trying hard not to tear up. "It's on me". The man can't hold his tears and wipes them with his right hand. "I begged my mother to take me and Cole with her. And on the way, I slowed her down when I found that pokemon egg. If it wasn't for me, she would have been there sooner. And she would have saved both of you", I conclude. The man, tears running down his cheeks, comes next to me as he wipes his tears once again. He takes me by the shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes. "What you did today, was run into a burning building and save a man, risking your life. After that, you honored a dead man, by byrying him like he deserved to. Before that, you saved an unborn pokemon from certain death. You didn't kill anyone, and are not responsible for any death. You are a kind and brave young man", he says and for a second, smiles. Unable to hold my tears any longer, I let it all out and hug the old man back and remain silent. After a while, the man breaks the silence. "I needed to see your mother, because I brought some of Bill's files with me. He took these notes after he talked with professor Oak yesterday. Would you like to take a look at them?", he asks. I nod in agreement, and know what I will do next. Call over Cole, he is without a doubt smarter than me and very interested in things like this. Misty's point of view: The girl is sobbing uncontrollably. Nurse Joey is at her side tending to her. He is one of the best nurses there is, but he has his hands full now. I have been waiting for quite a while for him to finish patching her up, and finally he does. "Joey, how is she?" I ask as the young man hurries to the next patient. "I don't know if she can talk now, she is in a lot of shock", he replies. "Gotta go, people need me", he adds and vanishes in a room, next to his Happiny. I enter the room slowly and silently. The girl has grabbed onto the blanket and doesn't let go. "Alicia, hi", I greet her in a low voice, trying to calm her. "I am Misty. Can you talk to me for a few minutes?", I ask. A few seconds after I start speaking, the girl turns to me. I am not sure if she heard -or understood- what I said, until she nods. "Can you tell me what happened?" I ask, hoping for an answer from her. "Anything that can help us". "A portal", she says. "More like a rift. It came from there and infected.. Oh god... Caitlyn, no", she cries. "Alicia", I plead with her but I know I won't get an answer from her now. Better leave her alone for the time being, and check back later at night. Time to spend some time with my son after all. Cole's point of view: All this is amazing, yet troublesome. If I understand right, we might be in greater danger than we think. "We got to tell your mother", I shout at Vergil as I close the last notebook of Bill's notes. "Like, right now". Vergil nods and grabs his shoes form the side of the sofa. That moment though, Misty walks in the house. Misty's point of view: As I enter the house, I see Vergil putting on his shoes, and Cole sitting on the carpet, his back touching against the sofa. Bill's grandfather is also there, and they all have some notebooks in front of them. "Mum, we were going to come find you", Vergil instantly says. "We read some things Bill and Professor Oak talked about, and it doesn't sound good. Apparently..". "Let me talk", Cole interrupted. "The professors said there are a few other dimensions, like the distortion world, temporal world, Spatial and Arceus's world" "Home to Giratina, Dialga, Palkia and Arceus, yes I have heard of them. Many more exist though", I interrupt, hoping he gets to a point. "The professors said one-or more- of these worlds was infected by the dark energy which reached them through the multiverse. They think it was the Distortion world, due to its dark characteristics which make it more susceptible to corruption as we have seen with pokemon, since most corrupted pokemon are ghost, dark or poison. Now, with that world corrupted, the darkness tries to infect the nearb dimensions, like our own. It does so by opening portals and passing its dark energy through. The dark energy flows in our dimension, corrupting pokemon in its pass.." "Creating rifts", I interrupt him, as what Alicia told me starts making sense. "Exactly", Cole replies. "So, if I get it right, their theory is, that this darkness existed somewhere in the multiverse, probably coming from a world way worse than ours, got dragged here by the darker dimensions, like Giratina's home, and now tries to infect te nearby dimensions by intruding into them through rifts, corrupting everything in its pass?", I ask. "Again, exactly", Cole says. "So what happens when all this dark energy enters our world, how do we drive it back, and...", I freeze as I make the connection. "What does this mean for the pokemon at the power plant, including Zapdos?" Cole, being silent the entire time, finally speaks. "Didn't Moltres decimate Pallet town when it was cursed years ago?", he asks. "''He is right", ''I think to myself. "Yes", I confirm his fears. He knows the risks, there is no point in hiding. "So how do we deend the city?", the old man asks. I pause for a moment. I haven't thought of this. A city where the most powerful trainers use water pokemon against the legendary bird of thunder? No way this becomes anything less than an one-sided massacre. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet", I try to calm them down. "There is no indication that Zapdos is cursed, let alone coming to attack the city. But, and this is a big but, if this is the case, we can't protect anyone here. We can't protect this place". "So what do we do?", Bill asks again, seemingly worried. "We evacuate", I state in a serious voice. "We evacuate the whole town".